Magic Panel
Magic Panels are part of the Panel System found in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Equipping magic panels allows the player to cast magic during missions. Magic panels may be equipped on their own or linked to modifying panels, such as Magic LV2 ④ or Doublecast ④. The number of times you can cast a particular magic depends on the number of panels for that magic that are equipped, and on how many are linked to certain multiple-cast panels. Magic casts can be replenished during a mission by using Ethers, Hi-Ethers, Mega-Ethers, Elixirs, and Megalixirs. Magic panels are not used up when their magic has been cast. The effects of the modifying panels are cumulative. For example, linking one Fire panel to a Magic LV2 ④ panel and a second to a Doublecast ④ panel will provide a total of three casts of Fire LV2. Basic Magic *Fire *Fira *Firaga *Blizzard *Blizzara *Blizzaga *Thunder *Thundara *Thundaga *Aero *Aerora *Aeroga *Cure *Cura *Curaga Leveling Magic When basic Magic panels are equipped normally, they provide casts of Magic at LV1. By linking them to certain multi-slot panels, you can increase the level of the linked Magic, increasing the amount of damage dealt or health restored. The maximum level that can be reached is LV5. Magic LV2 doubles the level of magic panels linked to it. Linking more of the same magic stacks the effect. Linking one panel provides a cast of LV2 magic, linking a second panel raises the level to LV4, and linking any more panels raises the level to LV5. There are three Magic LV2 ④ panels available, each with a different configuration of its link zone. * Received as a clear bonus for Mission 21. * Available for purchase for 840 Heart Points from the Moogle Shop once Roxas is promoted to Rookie rank. * Available for purchase for 2400 Heart Points from the Moogle Shop once Roxas is promoted to Master rank. Magic LV3 triples the level of magic panels linked to it. Linking more of the same magic stacks the effect. Linking one panel provides a cast of LV3 magic, and linking any more panels raises the level to LV5. There are two Magic LV3 ④ panels available, each with a different configuration of its link zone. * Available for purchase for 840 Heart Points from the Moogle Shop once Roxas is promoted to Agent rank. * Available for purchase for 1400 Heart Points from the Moogle Shop once Roxas is promoted to Expert rank. Magic LV4 quadruples the level of magic panels linked to it. Linking more of the same magic stacks the effect. Linking one panel provides a cast of LV4 magic, and linking any more panels raises the level to LV5. Magic LV4 ④ is found in a treasure chest in front of the starting point in the Side Street during Mission 74. Multiple Casting Installing a basic magic panel by itself will provide a single cast of the respective magic; however, linking it to certain panels multiplies the number of casts that panel provides during a mission. Doublecast provides two casts of magic for each panel installed in its link zone. Installing one will provide two casts, installing two will provide four casts, etc. Doublecast ④ is a clear bonus for Mission 11. Triplecast provides three casts of magic for each panel installed in its link zone. Installing one will provide three casts, installing two will provide six casts, etc. Triplecast ③ is available for purchase for 450 Heart Points once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. Quadcast provides four casts of magic for each panel installed in its link zone. Installing one will provide four casts, installing two will provide eight casts, etc. Quadcast ③ is available for purchase for 2000 Heart Points once Roxas is promoted to Expert rank. Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Category:Magic